Sucking up to the Nerd
by ryannoels18
Summary: A quick prompt fill! G!p


**_AN:_A little prompt fill in between writing ASP and all my other stories.**

Boy! Rachel is the school loser until someone pants him and reveals to the world his huge cock. Like, enormous, the biggest one anyone had ever seen.

Santana and Brittany can't let the change go and invite him to a date with them. Just like what happened with Finn, but it doesn't end with him paying and them making out...but with them on their knees blowing him, at the same time.

Can lead to a relationship or just too awesome sex.

If you prefer g!p Rachel is okay to me.

**Sucking Up to the Nerd**

Rachel didn't know what she did to deserve this. She didn't understand why people were so cruel to her since the beginning of her school career. She was just a plain girl who everyone at school loved to pick on and ridicule.

She still remembered her first day in kindergarten like it was yesterday. Looking back on it now she called it the first day she realized how cruel the world could be to anybody.

She was minding her business on the playground playing in the sandbox when all of sudden two kids from her class came up to her and started bullying her. She could still hear them taunting her about her dress, her hair, her ugly face, but what hurt most was when they talked about her daddies.

She wasn't like other students in town. She didn't have a mommy and daddy like Puck had or Quinn did. She had two daddies who loved and adored her. She didn't realize she was different from every body else at school. She just thought it was normal to have two daddies, and even if it was not it was a least normal for her to have two parents.

She loved her daddies no matter what those kids said about her so she tried to defend herself like she saw on the movies, but that just ended up with her crying as Noah Puckerman pulled on her hair, and ever since then she's been titled the Lima Loser.

Everyone picked on her from pulling her hair, throwing things at her, pushing her into the lockers, dumping milk on her hair, and to what was now their favorite trend of throwing slushys in her face.

So here she stood trying to pick up her fallen books off the ground after some cheerleader or jock knocked them down once again. She had stopped trying to face her attacker years ago and even resulted to keeping her head down when she was in school.

"Here" she heard someone said looking up smiling thankfully to see Brittany Pierce the only person who was semi nice to her holding out her notebook.

"Thanks" she shyly whispered taking it.

"Brittany lets go" Santana hissed refusing to look at Rachel. She didn't understand why her girlfriend was nice to the loser, but she was never able to deny her anything. She sighed seeing everyone stare at them wondering why they were helping the nerd.

"Hold on San" Brittany sighed helping gather up the rest of the girls stuff. The reason why she was nice to Rachel was because she could be her if it wasn't for Santana. She was bullied as well when she was little, but luckily Santana stuck up for her saving her from the hell Rachel went through.

"So when did you start befriending losers Santana?" Puck asked coming up to them with his band of jocks.

"We don't Puckerman" Santana hissed her eyes pleading for Brittany to walk away. She didn't want to deal with all this high school politics shit and if it was up to her she'll be perfectly fine doing her own thing, but she needed to protect Brittany from the cruelness of the world.

"Well it seems like you do?" the Jewish boy taunted walking up to Rachel who kept her head down hoping that this would be over quickly with as little embarrassment possible.

"So if you're not her friend why are you hanging out with this dyke?" Quinn asked looking at the two girls. Santana had been her rival for captain of the cheerios and she hated the Latina for everything she stood for.

"Shut up!" Brittany yelled glaring at Quinn. She didn't know when the girl she had been best friends with in third grade became such a evil bitch, but she didn't like it.

"Britt lets just go" Santana begged. She didn't like the way they treated Rachel either, but if it wasn't her then it would probably be Brittany and she wasn't willing for that to happen.

"No" Puck said. "I want to know what makes you so interested in the gay lover" he added.

"I'm not a gay lover" Rachel whispered her head staring down at her shoes.

"What was that gay lover?" Karofsky asked pushing the girl down to the floor. Rachel quietly gathered her belongings with the help of Brittany.

"Thank you" she whispered getting up off the ground.

"You can all go fuck yourselves" Santana called out to the crowd. "Quinn doesn't forget your place because last time I check I was captain. Puck you and your fucking penis brigade can all go fuck yourselves" she hissed glaring at all of them.

"Bitch" Quinn scoffed before walking away as Puck and his friends glared angrily at the Latina. They knew not to touch her in fear of her older well trained MMA fighter brothers.

"Whatever" Puck added following the girl. He wasn't into getting his ass beat besides their will be a time where he could get Rachel alone.

"Hey everybody" Karofsky called out causing Rachel to timidly look up cursing her avid curiosity. "Check this out" he added as two members of the time pulled down the brunette pants as well as her boxers.

A loud gasp was heard off the walls as everyone stared in shocked. Karofsky and his douche bag of friends walked away laughing not even looking down at what they did…or exposed.

"Damn" Santana whispered her eyes wide as she and everybody in the vicinity stared at the biggest dick they ever seen, and probably the biggest one in the world.

Rachel stood in shock as her biggest secret was exposed. She wasn't bored an average female. Her vagina was replaced with a penis and a set of balls. It was the reason why she was put up for adoption in the first place.

Her daddies had rescued her from the system when she was a baby and took care of her. They told her the implications of what being born like this would mean, but she had managed to hide it. That was until today.

After all the slushiest, shoves, hits, insults, and everything else the kids at this school did to her this was the worst. She stared at the shock looks on every body's face just waiting to see the disgust.

"She really is a freak" someone whispered. Rachel quickly pulled up her pants and ran her away from the horrifying scene. She burst into tears as she ran out the school and down the street.

Santana and Brittany stood their watching the poor girl run away from the disgusted looks on every bodies face. She suddenly had a new felt respect for the girl and attraction.

The brunette's dick had to be at least ten inches in length and at most fourteen, and the thickness on that girl. God she didn't even think her hand would be able to wrap around it.

She had seen a lot of dicks and had never came across one so big, so long, so thick, so beautiful, and so damn arousing at the same time. She could feel herself getting wet just thinking about the thick pole on the girl. I guess what the say was true; big things can come in little packages, and Rachel had the biggest in her opinion.

"San what should we do?" Brittany asked her brow scrunched in confusion. She too had become aroused by the sight of Rachel long dick, but she was more worried about the girls feeling rights now.

"Grab her things will go to her house after school" she said.

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Brittany said pointing to Rachel's house as she walked hand and hand with Santana. They had set out for the brunette's home right after school wanting to talk to the girl both of them feeling bad about what happened.<p>

The school was abuzz with the news of Rachel's extra part. Apparently a lot of people thought it to be disgusting that a girl would have a penis, but they didn't. Both of them had thought it was hot and a major turn on to see the brunettes long thick dick hanging proudly between her legs.

So while Karofsky and Puck were ranting about the freak the two cheerleaders were hatching a plan. A plan that would not only make them satisfied, but hopefully the brunette herself as well.

Brittany hurriedly rang the door bell bouncing on her toes in excitement. They quietly waited both of them feeling the tension grow in the air. They wanted this so much, and they couldn't wait for Rachel to agree as well.

Rachel who had ran home in tears only to break down in sobs when she got home opened the door. The two girls took noticed of her red puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks. They also noticed the girls sleep attire just picturing the long pole of meat between her legs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked pushing the door slightly in front of her in case something happened. No one had ever came to her house unless they were egging it, and even that was on special occasions.

"You left your stuff" Brittany informed holding out the girl backpack with a exuberant smiling adorning her face. Santana stood studying the shy girl taking notice on how the girl's eyes would shift back and forth and behind them probably thinking this was some sort of setup.

"Um…thanks" the brunette said grabbing her book bag. In her haste to get out of the school she had forgot her stuff and to be honest hadn't remembered till the two girls standing on her porch told her.

"So are you going to let us in or not?" Santana questioned. It was started to cold and she really didn't have the time or the patience to be sick.

"Uh...yeah" she nodded slowly opening the door and stepping aside. Brittany was the first to come in skipping as she crossed the threshold with Santana following her.

"Your house is great Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed standing in the highly decorated living room.

"Thanks" Rachel nodded standing behind the girl wringing her hands nervously. No one had ever seen the inside of her house except her and her dads so she was glad that they seemed to like it. "Not to be rude, but why are you guys here?" she questioned eyeing the two.

"Well…we wanted to ask you something" Brittany informed walking up to Rachel so she was only a arms length away. "Well Sanny does" she added looking at her quiet girlfriend.

"Brittany!" Santana scolded. Though this was mostly her idea and the blonde had only agreed on it for the fun she didn't think that the girl would just throw her under the bus like that.

"What do you have to ask me?" Rachel questioned looking at the Latina who was glaring at the blonde.

"…Fine" Santana sighed. She might as well be quick with this instead of drawing it out for all their embarrassment. "We want to know if you would go out with us later on?" she asked.

"Out?" Rachel repeated almost like a foreign word. She had never been asked on a date or asked to go out with friends so she didn't know what the raven haired girl was talking about. She usually spent her weekends in her room reading or studying or hanging out with her dads.

"Yeah out" Brittany cheeringly said. "Me and San want to take you out tonight" she explained bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"Like a date?" Rachel questioned her brow scrunched in confusion. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. Their was no way two of the hottest girls in school or in the whole state of Ohio just asked her out whether it was to hang or on a date.

"Yes Berry" Santana nodded. "We want to take you out…like on a date" she clarified bored with this conversation. It was either a yes or a no there was no need to draw it out like it was some difficult math question.

"You want to go out on a date with me?" Rachel asked not sure she heard right. "With me?" she repeated.

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed happily. "So say you'll say yes, please" she begged latching on the brunettes arm jumping up and down in excitement.

"Umm…yeah" Rachel shrugged causing the blonde to squeal in excitement throwing her arms around the girl's neck and hugging the shit out of her.

"Good" Santana nodded. "So come over at my house around eight, and wear you pajamas" she added making her way to the door.

"Wait I thought you said were going out?" Rachel questioned pulling Brittany off of her to the blonde's dismay.

"We will" Santana assured. "But first were going to have a slumber party" she informed to the brunettes excitement. She never been to a slumber party not even when she was a kid, and even though she was seventeen years old she always wanted to go or at least be invited to one.

"Alright" Rachel nodded a large smile on her face.

"Come on Britt" Santana said opening the front door and waiting for the blonde.

"Coming" Brittany called out. She hugged Rachel sneakily grinding herself against the girl's waist. "You're going to have so much fun" she whispered in the brunette ear. "We all are" she added kissing the girl on the cheek and quickly making her way to Santana and out the door.

"See you at eight!" the Latina called out before leaving.

"Yeah" Rachel said a large grin on her face. Not knowing that this was going to be the night of her life.

* * *

><p>Rachel nervously stood at the Lopez residence trying to gather up the courage to ring the door bell or at least knock. She had been nervous ever since the two girls left her home earlier today.<p>

She had been the rest of her time stressing on what she should wear and what she needed to bring with her. She even googled what to bring at a slumber party not wanting to show up unprepared.

So after sitting in her room for two hours watching the clock go by she finally asked her dad to take her to Santana's house. Of course they were excited to see their little girl going to her first sleep over and making friends that they were nervous as well. They even wanted to walk her to the door, but she managed to persuade them not to.

That was five minutes ago, and she still hadn't managed to ring the door bell. She was so far in her thoughts wanting not to mess this up that she didn't notice the large door being yanked open or the raven haired girl who stood in front of her.

"Are you going to stand there or coming in?" the Latina asked causing Rachel to jump in surprise with a loud squeak.

"Um…uh…yeah" the brunette nodded slowly making her way in the house to the amusement of Santana. "Your house is very nice" Rachel said in awe standing in the foyer. The Lopez's wealth was notorious and the house alone proved that.

"Yeah thanks" Santana shrugged shutting the door and locking it for good measure. Anytime someone came to her house they immediately went on and on about how pretty it was, or how cool, or how much money her parents had, and she really didn't care for it anymore. "Come on Britt's upstairs waiting" she said beckoning the brunette to follow her.

"Okay" Rachel nodded quickly falling in step behind the raven hair girl. She made her way past the stylish living room admiring as she climbed the large stair case. She followed the girl down the hallway and into a large room.

"Sit" Santana ordered pointing to her large bed in the middle of the room. Rachel quickly followed placing her stuff neatly on the floor and sitting at the edge right in the middle. "Don't move" the girl added before leaving the brunette by herself as she left.

Rachel nervously smoothed down her cotton knit pants her eyes wandering around the room. The Latinas room was much simpler than she thought it would be after seeing the girl's house. Everything was simple with the occasional splash of wealth lying around, but other than that it looked like an average teenager's room.

"Rachel is you ready?" she heard Brittany voice asked from the door across from wear she was seating. She figured it was the bathroom when the Latina disappeared inside.

"Um…yeah!" the brunette yelled out not sure what the girl was talking about, but figuring it was better to just agree instead of ask questions. She sat their with waited breath wondering what was going on.

From what she read on the internet most slumber parties would have already started, and nothing she read started off like this.

"Here we come!" Brittany yelled from behind the door. Rachel watched nervously as the door slowly opening revealing the two girls. She gasped seeing them stand their in nothing but their skin.

"Oh god" she mumbled feeling her penis come alive. She had gone through puberty like any other teenager had. So with added hormones and her already curious ways she had quickly figured out the use of porn, lotions, and tissues. But this was so much better than the magazines she had hidden under her bed.

"You like?" Brittany smiled twirling around slowly letting the girl get a full view. Rachel sat slacked jaw as two sexy girls slowly got closer their bare skin only a touch a way.

"What are you doing?" she asked wanting to know what was going on. She hadn't read of any of this happening at any slumber party.

"What do you think?" Santana replied staring down at the girls lap her pussy clenching in arousal at the obvious and huge bulge in the girls pants. The cotton did nothing to hide the girl's arousal and she was enjoying it to the fullest.

"Sorry" Rachel blushed placing a hand on her crotch willing for her erection to go down though it was very hard to since she had to gorgeous and naked women standing in front of her.

"Don't" Santana order grabbing the girl's hand. She slowly fell on her knees replacing the brunettes hand with hers.

"Oh god" Rachel gasped as the Latinas hand slowly rubbed on her knit covered cock. Brittany quickly joined the girl on her knees her own hand stroking it as well.

"Take off your pants" Santana whispered her eyes dark with hunger.

"W-w-what?" Rachel stuttered her hazed mind hearing understanding very little as the girls massaged her dick.

"Take off your pants" Brittany said kneeling back on her knees to give the girl some room to do so. "And your boxers" she added as a second thought. Rachel to consume with lust and not wanting this to end quickly followed their orders removing her pants and boxers exposing her engorged member for everyone to see.

"God your huge" Santana moaned staring lustfully at the huge dick in front of her. She licked her lips wanting nothing more to take it in her mouth.

"Thanks" Rachel nodded knowing from the many porn videos she saw that this was a confident.

"I want to suck your dick until your screaming my name" Santana moaned her hand once again wrapping around it or trying to. The girl was so big and thick that she added to the pleasure of Rachel.

"Our name Sanny" Brittany giggled playing with the brunettes tip.

"Yeah" Santana nodded lowering her head her tongue licking the long shaft as Brittany quickly took the engorged tip in her mouth.

"Oh shit!" Rachel cursed as her tip was surrounded in wet heat while Santana's tongue licked her like a long lollipop the girls amazing tongue tracing up and down her dick. She moaned as someone's mouth wrapped around her balls sucking them in like a vacuum. Her eyes were clenched in pleasure enjoying the feel of this two sexy girls sucking on her dick like their life depended on it.

"Mm you taste so good" Brittany moaned probing the girls slit wanting to taste more of the brunettes delicious cum.

"Let me try" Santana said pushing the blondes aside for her own taste. She moaned as Rachel's pre cum slowly oozed out her tip and feel deliciously on her tongue.

"Share San" Brittany whined wanting to taste some as well. Santana moved aside letting Brittany lips wrap around the other half of Rachel's dick. Both of them moaning as their mouths came in contact with the girls cum and each others tongues as.

"So good" Rachel groaned as the distinct feeling of two mouths wrapped around her tip drew her to the brink of insanity. She hissed as they began to massage her balls squeezing them trying to push more of the girl's delicious seed out. "I'm going to cum" she warned feeling herself close to the edge.

"Do it baby" Santana moaned her mouth sucking furiously at the engorged tip wanting her mouth to be filled in the brunette cum. Brittany moved to suck furiously at the girls balls moaning as the heavy set filled her mouth.

"Oh god!" Rach cried out throwing her head back as she released into the Latinas waiting mouth moaning as Brittany continued to suck at her balls.

"Mm" Santana moaned as her mouth was filled with cum. She tried swallowing it, but it was so much cuming out the girl that some spilled out her mouth and fell down her chin.

"Yeah so good" Rachel moaned pumping her hips in the Latinas hot mouth watching as her seed spilled down the raven haired girls chin and to her bare breast.

"I want a taste" Brittany whined seeing Rachel's sperm drip from Santana's chin.

"Come here baby" Santana said pulling away from Rachel's tip and locking lips with Brittany in a hot passionate kiss. Rachel moaned at the sight of two furiously fighting for dominance as her seed was locked in between them. She lowered her hand to her cock slowly working it back to fullness.

"Guys" she interrupted her eyes boring lustfully at the two. Santana and Brittany slowly pulled apart thought the blonde lowered her head to lick the fallen cum off of the Latinas chin and chest.

"Baby I think she's ready to go another round" Santana informed staring down the hard dick that Rachel's hand was wrapped around.

"Mm" Brittany moaned licking up some more of the girl's seed off of girlfriend before pulling away. "It's my turn" she informed standing up off the ground. Santana followed wrapping her hands around the blonde's waist moaning when Brittany's ass brushed against her crotch.

"What do you want to do to her?" Santana asked lowering her hand down to play with Brittany peach fuzz as her eyes stayed locked on Rachel's.

"I want to fuck her" Brittany moaned feeling two familiar fingers go lower and caress her clit.

"Oh yes" Rachel moaned watching as Santana's hand worked between the blondes legs.

"Get back" the Latina ordered. Rachel didn't know who she was talking about, but she listened scooting herself back till she was lying down in the center of the bed legs spread apart with her dick proudly on display. "Go get her brit-brit" Santana smirked smacking the blonde's ass.

Brittany quickly made her way on the bed crawling up to the brunette till she was face to face with what she wanted. She licked the tip moaning as Rachel's pushed her hips up causing the whole thing to slide in her mouth.

"Not so fast" Santana said standing beside the Rachel's head surprising the girl. "If she gets your dick then I get your lips" she added straddling the brunettes head. Rachel moaned knowing from watching her videos what was going to happen.

"Oh good" she whispered as the tip of her dick was surrounded in tight heat. She peeked around seeing Brittany slowly lower herself down of her shaft, but before she could say anything else her mouth was full of Santana's wetness. Without further ado she immediately put her tongue to work moaning at the decadent taste that filled her mouth as the Latina rode her face.

"Oh you're so big" Brittany moaned finally settling herself down as Rachel was deep inside her. None of the toys her and Santana's used were ever this big of thick so she had never been so stretched before, but she was so full that she could have sworn she felt Rachel's tip in her stomach.

"Fuck" Rachel moaned pushing her hips up as her tongue lapped up the oncoming juice that was practically pouring out of Santana her nose bumping against the girls pink clit.

"So fucking good" the Latina moaned grinding her hips down to meet Rachel's outstretched tongue as the tip of her nose brushed against her clit so good. She was moaning as every nerve in her body was pricked with the pleasure running through her veins.

"Shit!" Rachel yelled as Brittany began to ride her dick slowly bringing herself up only to lower her pussy back down engulfing her dick in hot pleasure as the blonde's tight walls suffocated her meat in the girl. She plunged her tongue in Santana's hole as deep as it could go as Brittany continued to ride her.

Everything felt so damn good that she didn't want it to stop, but she could feel her impending orgasm on the way. God the taste of Santana with the added benefit of Brittany riding her was something she would remember for the rest of her life, and probably after life.

"Oh god Rach I'm going to cum!" Santana yelled immediately setting off a chain reaction as Brittany yelled out the same words and she herself mumbled them into the Latinas sweet pussy.

"AH!" the all yelled as they came. Santana's pussy was smashed against her mouth as it was flooded in the rich taste that was her. Brittany was lowered to the hilt as she came her cum surrounded Rachel's dick as her seed was pumped deep inside the girl. All three moaned as they were brought to cloud nine and above.

"So much" Brittany whimpered her body still going through the motions as Rachel's seed over filled her cunt and leaked out of her pussy to surround their waist.

"Shit" Santana hissed climbing off Rachel's face and collapsing on the bed. That was the most powerful orgasm she had ever experience and from the look on Rachel and even Brittany's face they were thinking the same thing.

"Thank you" Rachel panted as she tried to catch her breath. This was her first sleepover, but she didn't need to go to a million of them to know that this was the best one ever.

"No thank you" Brittany smiled lifting her hips up moaning as Rachel's softening member fell out of her. She too laid down on the bed exhausted and oh so very sore, but the good kind.

Rachel looked around to see to very sex and naked girl around her and knew this wasn't over. She had just been given the chance to fuck the hottest girls and school and she was going to do so, and her dick agreed with her as it quickly harden.

"Damn" Santana whispered watching the huge appendage grow again. She was surprised when she felt her legs being spread apart and Rachel on top of her.

"Were not done yet" the brunette informed as her tip was pushed against the Latinas entrance already feeling the heat radiating off the girls pussy. All Santana could do was moan as Rachel sheathed herself inside inch by inch.

"So damn good" the Latina moaned as the brunette pushed deeper inside her.

"Best fucking slumber party ever!" Brittany cheered.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood at her locker placing her books inside. Two months had passed by since that faithful day and her life had done a complete turn around.<p>

Hardly anyone ever bullied her and if they did they faced the wrath of her two girlfriends. That's right she was now in a committed and highly sexual relationship with the hottest girls in the school. Just thinking about her two girls was enough for her dick to twitch in arousal.

Brittany and Santana had shown her things she had only dreamed of. In the two months that past she had gain so much experience in love, lust, and plain like.

She thought it would be awkward dating both of them, but now she couldn't see her life without them. She quickly fell in love and after their first month anniversary confessed that love to them and happily heard it back. That added up to some of their hottest and wildest sex they ever had although a lot of the sex they had was like that. The two girls were her everything and she thanked Kerensky everyday for pantsing her.

"Hey baby" she heard her beautiful blonde say behind her. She turned around to be met with the wonderfulness that was her Brittany.

"Mm hey beautiful" she said wrapping her arms around the girls waist and pulling her flush against her hips and kissing those plump lips. She had been shy about PDA at first especially when it dealt with showing it to two girls, but she was quick to warm up to it, and now had no qualms against making out with Brittany or Santana, or even both wherever they were.

"God I love you" Brittany moaned when they stopped kissing. Rachel smiled seeing the blondes eyes darken. "Damn baby stop it" the blonde moaned as she felt Rachel's dick press against her as her hands squeezed her ass.

"Yeah and save some for me" Santana said walking up to the lusty two. It was clear that they were in for a world of hot fucking when they got home or made it that far. They had quickly gotten use to sneaking around school for some extra hours of pleasure and from the look on her girlfriend's eyes she was mapping out the quickest way to an empty classroom or closest.

"Hey baby" Rachel and Brittany said kissing the Latina. Santana moan as their hands caressed her breast fueling up her arousal. It was ashamed on what these girls could do to her, but she never wanted it to end.

"Get a room perverts!" Quinn yelled walking past them.

"Watch it Fabray" Santana growled glaring at the blonde. In the two months time the girl was still a bitch and it didn't help that Brittany was promoted to co-captain while Quinn was demoted to being at the bottom of the pyramid.

"Relax baby" Rachel whispered her hands softly brushing across her girl's breast feeling the tension in the Latinas body. "She's just jealous" she added.

"As if" Quinn scoffed glaring at the brunette.

"Go away Quinn" Brittany said rolling her eyes at the petty girl. She kissed Santana's neck softly trying to calm her down as well. Santana was extremely protective of the two and often got into fights with Quinn and anyone else who tried to talk about her girls.

"Whatever freaks" the blonde said flipping her hair and walking away.

"You alright baby?" Rachel asked after the blonde disappeared from the halls. Her hand was kneading the Latinas full breast as her arousal peeked. Brittany was still pressed against her waist and thus her harden cock.

"Yeah" Santana sighed smiling at her girls. "Now come on before we get suspended for excessive PDA…again" she added removing Rachel's hand and grabbing Brittany's wandering finger as well.

"That wasn't my fault" Rachel smirked. They had been caught going at it in the gym locker rooms one time after school. Apparently it was excessive PDA when Rachel was fucking Santana as Brittany sucked on her balls.

That ended up in a three day suspension, an awkward phone call to their parents, and a lecture from Ms. Pillsbury about safe sex.

"Yes it was" Brittany and Santana said as they walked down the hall hand and hand with each other. Rachel was the one who started it by kissing Santana and then Brittany after sneaking in the locker room so it was therefore her fault.

"Whatever" Rachel scoffed. "I didn't hear any complaints" she smirked smacking her girls on the ass as they walked out the school.

"Yeah because San was getting fucked and I was enjoying the taste of both you" Brittany said causing her two girlfriends to whimper in arousal.

"We need to go" Santana hissed walking quickly to her car. The other two following just as eagerly behind her humming in arousal.

"My dads are out of town" Rachel purred settling herself in the backseat with Brittany who immediately straddled her lap.

"Good" Santana groaned watching the two go at it. Fuck she wanted to climb in the back and join, but she didn't want to give anyone a show or get them suspended again. With renew vigor she started the car peeling out of the parking lot speeding to Rachel house.

When they arrived all three of them jumped out the car and ran inside. They didn't even make it to the stairs before Rachel was naked thrusting deep inside a equally naked Santana as Brittany bare as well rode the Latinas face.

Rachel didn't know what she did to deserve this, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

**AN:** **I read this and knew it needed to be filled. Hope you guys like it. Reply!**


End file.
